the credit card
by sherlockianrocker
Summary: Set after Hollywood A.D S7, Ep 19. CONTAINS ADULT/EXPLICIT CONTENT.


They burst into the hotel room giggling blissfully, clutching another bottle of champagne. They'd spent most of the evening at a rather expensive champagne bar curtesy of the FBI.

Mulder held his hands out "Care for me to take your jacket, Madam?"

"Well aren't you a gentleman?"

Mulder took her jacket and threw it over the chair before collapsing on the sofa, popping the cork of the bottle. "Bring some glasses Scully"

"There is non" she laughed looking through the cupboards.

"Well, Madam, we shall do it the old fashioned way" he took a swig from the bottle and offered her it as he sat next to him on the sofa.

She rested her legs over Mulder's lap who proceeded to remove her heels.

"Better?"

she nodded and handed him the bottle back. "I wish all cases could be like this"

"your just happy for the free champagne and classy hotel"

"I must admit that it's rather nice to not be hearing the people in the room next door going at it. I like thick walls"

Mulder smirked, "I think we need to test that theory, how thick are the walls in this hotel?" he joked.

Scully laughed taking the champagne bottle back. "Thick walls do have benefits. Especially when your FBI Partner has a nasty habit, and those Motel rooms have all those rude channels"

"May I remind you about that little device I found in your bag when looking for pain killers?"

"Shush Mulder!"

He chuckled, his hands softly massaging her legs. He watched her reaction, and the way she relaxed into the sofa further. his hands worked their way downwards till they were at her feet.

Scully hummed in delight. "You're quite good at this Mulder"

Mulder stopped, earning himself a questioning look from Scully.

"I don't want to tread on any feet so to speak, I'm not sure Skinner would approve"

Scully snorted with laughter.

"You love him Scully, I can't be responsible for destroying that! Besides he'll end up firing my ass"

"and then how would you afford to pay for your porn?" she teased.

"Exactly! I mean, the only way to stop any of this happening is to stop playing with your stinky feet." he removed his tie and stuffed it in his jacket pocket, his head falling back against the sofa.

"We're nearly out of champers"

"You finish it, it's getting late" Mulder smiled. "Best be getting back to my room" He shifted her legs around and sat up, leaning in forward. "Goodnight Scully"

He went to kiss her cheek but she moved, catching his lips.

The kiss lasted for a meaningful few seconds before he pulled away and stood up. "Goodnight" He repeated before turning toward the door.

"Fox, wait"

His hand froze on the handle.

She never called him Fox.

He turned around to find her stood mere inches away from him.

"I want to test the theory"

Mulder looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Stay with me tonight"

His hand slowly went up and cupped her left cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin.

"Dana, I can't. I'm sorry"

He could feel her disappointment and the way she tried pulling away from him.

"Dana" He repeated, his voice low and husky. "I can't do this to myself, You can't just be a one night stand - You mean so much more to me than that."

She was trying to read his face, his emotions.

"Dana" he repeated for a third time, "I love you, I always have"

"I love you too, Fox"

Their lips met again, slow and gentle at first before passion, need and want over took them.

Mulder kicked his shoes off and shook off his jacket before picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as the kiss deepened.

"Is that you cell in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?"

He moaned into her mouth. "Wallet" he joked as he lay her on the bed, instantly climbing on top of her. His hands where everywhere, furiously grabbing for the zip of her dress. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You've already got me into bed, Mulder, there's no need for the flattery"

He pulled his head up from the spot on her neck and looked her dead in the eye "I mean it, you looked stunning, but I need to get you out of that dress" he put a kiss on her forehead before pulling her up, dragging her off the bed and pulling the zip off the dress down, the fabric fell to the floor and he kicked across the room.

she stood in front of him in her matching lace bra and pantie set, he could have cum at the image of her.

He quickly pulled his shirt over his head as she worked off his belt.

His trousers joined the pile of clothes on the floor as she pushed him back onto the bed and clambered on top of him, grinding herself against his length, only their pants between them.

He reached up and unhooked her bra, revealing her breasts.

"Fuck, Scully" Mulder whined, taking them in his hands.

They continued to kiss, hands exploring each other.

"I need to be inside you, Scully" he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her over and quickly pulled her panties down. "fuck your gorgeous" he smiled, taking her in.

"Pants off, Agent" she instructed, her hand running down his stomach and gripping him through his boxers.

He quickly pulled them down, letting his manhood burst free.

"wow"

He smirked at her as he grabbed her legs and spreaded them, his fingers teasing her most private home whilst they continued their quick, desperate kisses.

"Shit"

"Mulder?"

"I've no protection"

"I'll go to the chemist in the morning"

"sure?"

"Mulder, just fuck me, I need you"

He kisses her one last time before guided himself into her.

Time suddenly seemed to stop, everything froze.

Her hands went to grab his ass, encouraging him to start moving.

When their orgasms hit it was unlike any other they'd ever had, almost as if fireworks had exploded, and they collapsed, a tangled mess of limbs.

"I love you"

"I love you too Mulder"

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"I'll go" Mulder unwrapped himself from Scully and pulled his pants on, he opened the door just enough to poke his head through.

"Skinner?"

"Mulder?"

"What are you doing here?"

"This is umm, my room. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm in the room next door, the walls aren't very thick you know." he paused. "who've you got in there?"

"Thanks for the company credit card, sir" Mulder smirked before quickly shutting the door.


End file.
